


May I be of service

by misskinkykitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arthur Ketch - Freeform, BMol - Freeform, F/M, Ketch is Fetch, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Restraints, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskinkykitten/pseuds/misskinkykitten
Summary: Mr Ketch working out some energy on a lost intern





	May I be of service

'Fuck' .. I've taken a wrong turn in this damn place again, its like a bloody maze in this facility.

As I stand there working out where the hell I am, and where I actually should be a door closes in front of me. I look up, Mr Ketch has just come out of an interrogation room - I mean I  
think that's what it is,  what do I know?  I just do admin, no actual action for me ! Ha! story of my life!  
He hasn't noticed me standing there yet .... so I take the opportunity to take a long lasting look at him, drinking him in. Ahh Mr Ketch if only you knew how much you drive me wild with desire, the very thought of you makes my body hot . I'm not sure what it is .... I mean the man is a psychotic killing machine, is it the delicious accent, the way he's so expertly put together, the suit ? Whatever it is, it turns me into a wreck.

He's leaning against the wall...he's breathing hard and heavy .... he's hot and slightly sweaty, and his hands are a little bloody. Its a contrast to the tailored suit, but it's a exquisite look.

My cheeks start to flush ....and my skin warms.. 'damn' 'pull yourself together'

He turns and finally notices me paralyzed.... just staring at him. 'Can I be of assistance Miss Reine' he says in the most delectable British tone. I bite me lip - trying to hold in the whimper as I think of all the ways I would like him to assist me....trying hard to control my body already reacting to him I manage to say 'No i'm ok thank you',  as I say it he looks me in the eyes - it feels as though he's looking at my very soul as that arrogant filthy smile spreads across his face....every hair on my body stands on end as my body starts to succumbs to him .. it feels as though there is electricity  between us, and already my knickers are starting to moisten.

I put my head down and start to walk toward him, in one swift movement he's stood in front of me, with no time to move I walk straight into him, sending the papers i'm carrying to the floor. 'I do apologize Miss Reine' he says with a smirk that says it was done purposefully. He drops to his knees to pick them up for me, I look down at him on all fours at my feet, I want to run my fingers through his hair, take a handful and ram his face hard into my wet pussy... he looks up at me and I flush again ... this man can read my damn mind. He picks up the papers and stands slowly as close to me as he possibly could get, as he hands me the papers with one hand, the other snakes around my waist pulling me hard into him, so hard I let out a gasp, he turns me and walks backwards towards another door, he slams me into it , I can do nothing but whimper as I feel his hard body against mine, he enters a code and pushes me through the door, and continues to walk until we reach the wall the other side of the room. He takes the papers from me, and throws them onto a nearby desk.

He pushes himself hard into me, I can smell him, smell his natural sweaty smell, I take a deep breathe in, it lights my senses up ... I want to taste this man. He pushes my head to one side and bites my neck, for someone so violent he's surprisingly gentle. I can no longer control myself and nor do I want to, I start to moan. He pushes harder into me, I can now feel how hard he is, his hard throbbing cock pressing into me, the desire building inside of me is almost too much, I can feel my knickers are soaked through now. I am aching to be touched.

He slides his hand between my legs and up my skirt, he starts to stroke me through my wet panties, I am so aroused that the slightest touch sends ripples of pleasure though my body, I completely give into him, almost melt around his touch.

As my moaning gets louder he stops and says 'Really Miss Reine, we can't have that now can we' and he moves a hand over my mouth, then continues to rub me, harder this time. My breathing quickens, my nipples harden ... if he continues much longer I am going to explode with sheer pleasure.

Keeping one hand over my mouth - he pulls me away from the wall with the other, he turns me round, pulling my head back with the hand over my mouth, he's breathing in my ear almost growling with his own excitement, he nibbles my ear... it feels like my ear is directly connected to my clit as it pulsates with every bite and lick.

He bends me over the desk.. yanks up my skirt and grabs my arse , sinking his fingers into my flesh admiringly. He removes his leather belt quickly with one hand, he then places it in my mouth as a gag, and threads it around my head, holds the end of the belt pulling my head back. ' Perfect Miss Reine' he says as he pulls my knickers to the side and enters me, slowly filling me up with every inch of his hard length, this takes me by surprise and I take a big breathe, he pulls my head back harder as he pulls out and enters me again deeper, slower... pausing to wriggle his hips around and around when hes fully inside me, teasing my g-spot.

I am almost overwhelmed with sensation, my skin is prickling, my body tingling, i'm wanting, hungry for him.  
He starts to build his pace, pounding me harder and harder, I can feel my orgasm building within me, he's pulsating inside me as his builds too, he drives into me pulling my hips back onto him. I want to cry out with the bliss that envelopes me.

He reaches around and presses my clit with his fingers - the slightest touch and I am sent into oblivion, my body stiffens, my back arches as I throw my head back and let my orgasm take over my body, controlling me, my body bucking under him is enough to get him to release too, he yanks my head back and bites into my shoulder as he comes hard, filling me up,  his body tensing ...it feels as though we are locked together in ecstasy for an age before be both relax into a floppy mess.  
He removes his belt from my head and lets me drop onto the desk - completely spent. He redresses and adjusts himself - immediately looking immaculate again.  
'Glad I could be of service Miss Reine' he says as he turns and leaves me there on the desk.

I just lay there few minutes .....I can hear Mr Ketch hard at work interrogating someone or something .. muffled groans come from the room opposite and some inaudible abuse I assume coming from Mr Ketch. I stand to get myself organised and back to work ....when Mr ketch bursts through the door ....'Ready for round Two Miss Reine' .... 


End file.
